


I did it for You

by thefuckistevvs



Category: Maggot Boy
Genre: Blood, Bullying, Death, Implied Peanut Butter, Slurs, Suicide, Unrequited Powen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefuckistevvs/pseuds/thefuckistevvs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had gotten incredibly good at it; killing, that is. He knew people had talents, some were good at math, some were good at sports, Owen just happened to be really good at killing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I did it for You

Owen wasn’t sure what exactly went wrong.

Okay, he knew what _exactly_ went wrong. For starters, he was still somehow alive.

No matter how many times he has tried to end his life in the past, he seemed to survive every single time he attempted to end his own existence; it was like a twisted joke from God.

At this point in his un-life, Owen already decided that he didn’t care much about dying, and he started to care about killing. It was the only constant in his life currently: stalk, kill and feed. Owen felt excitement with the thought that nobody even knew that the Sovereign Killer wasn’t even alive at this point.

He had gotten incredibly good at it; killing, that is. He knew people had talents, some were good at math, some were good at sports, Owen just happened to be really good at killing. The fact that no one would expect a small teenager like him to be able to kill made it even more exciting, not a single one of his victims had expected him. That is, when he allowed them to look at him in the eye right before he murdered them. It was _fun_. He always made sure to leave no survivors.

That is until Parker came along.

At first Owen was going to simply kill him, why wouldn’t he? After all, it was the kid’s fault he was so trusting of strangers that smelled like piss. If anything, it was his own fault he got kidnapped and about to be murdered. However, knowing that he managed to kidnap Asshole boy- I mean, Maggot boy’s baby brother made him smile more than he ever did.

He could definitely murder him, torture him, slowly kill him… but where was the fun in that? He wanted Davey to _suffer_ , he wanted to make sure the “superhero” knew that Owen could destroy the one thing Davey loved. He wanted to make sure Davey knew that he could kill Parker. Owen wanted to make him suffer, only to carry Parker’s dead body to Davey’s doorstep.

It was _perfect_.

So, Owen let him go. If Owen had been alive, his heart would be beating in excitement to make sure Maggot Boy suffered. He would destroy everything that was important to him, and he could not wait for it to happen.

—-

Following Parker wasn’t hard, the guy only went to school like the complete nerd he was. If anything, it was incredibly dull and boring, so Owen decided to show himself up to Parker while he was in school. After all, it would be even more fun if Parker knew that he was being stalked by a serial killer, he was so easy to scare, after all.

He spent every day after that following him, and it was actually more fun now that Parker was aware of Owen’s existence. The brunette seemed to jump at every sound, turn his gaze to every single corner trying to find Owen, his breathing turning harsh whenever he spotted a shadow on the wall that wasn’t his.

God, it was too good to be true.

—-

Everything was going perfect, until that red headed bitch decided to crash Owen’s party. He had to admit, it was the first time in years Owen has been legitimately terrified, the aware was panicking, he absolutely had no idea where to go, where to hide from the woman.

Owen’s mind jumped to Parker’s house, and without thinking twice the teenager made his way there. It wasn’t until way later that he started to realize this was the first sign that he saw Parker as more as prey, but at the moment the only thing he cared about was about his survival. He wasn’t worried Parker would kill him, not because he was weak or didn’t have the guts, but because somehow Owen felt safe when he was in Parker’s room. Parker’s ridiculous plastered with Spider man posters room.

Waking up with a gun pointed on his face didn’t amaze him; after all he had to expect something like that to happen. He had been stalking the guy, after all; it was only fair.

It wasn’t hard for him to get out of his even more ridiculous bonds, laughing at himself as he hid himself on the roof as he waited for Parker to go to school. It was a routine at this point.

—-

Owen was lying on the roof of a near building as Parker was going to school, nothing too special has happened apart from Jones changing his normal route (What happened? He normally went with his other weird emo/goth friend), but apart from that nothing too exciting happened. That is, until he heard a yell from someone down below.

“Hey, Faggot!”

Owen immediately looked down to see the person who threw the insult, some guy that seemed older than him and Parker, along with three other teenagers. Owen managed to slip from the rooftop to the street (it was pretty empty, anyways), making his way close to the school’s football field. His eyes widened as he saw how they started to push Parker around, shoving him to the ground as they yelled obscenities at him and threw his things around.

The dead teenager bit his lip so hard to the point of breaking skin (he didn’t realize it), as Parker’s small figure laid on the grass, simply taking whatever obscenities the trio was throwing at him.

_How dare they,_ Owen thought to himself, the urge of simply run and murder them increasing, his fingers curling into a fist, blood dripping from his palms; his breathing became fast and harsh.

Then they left; Owen didn’t notice that he had his jaw clenched until he relaxed it, but he still felt terrible anger.

_I’ll kill them, I will tear them apart, I will-_ his thoughts stopped when he saw some teenager with soccer uniform approach Parker. At first, Owen believed that he was going to be another bully; after all, Soccer players are always bullies as far as Owen was concerned.

However, Owen’s stomach dropped when he saw that said teenager put his hand around Parker’s shoulder, and Parker’s oblivious reaction. The soccer player seemed to be stupid enough to not recognize Parker’s obvious reaction, but Owen knew exactly what said reaction meant. His teeth clenched once again when the tall teenager gave Parker what was obviously a number on a piece of paper.

A different kind of anger consumed him. Owen was very familiar with the regular anger he has felt his entire life, the anger he felt when he witnessed the bullies shoving Parker to the ground, but this was a different kind of anger, as if something was taken from him. As if Parker belonged to him, only him, and the Soccer player was taking the young brunette away from Owen. Parker was his. Parker was his _property_.

Owen silently left the field, no one the wiser.

—-

Hunt, kill, eat.

It was something Owen was used to.

Hunt, kill, eat.

The only difference this time is that he felt that he had a duty to kill, to protect someone.

Hunt, kill, eat.

Owen had killed so many times, however, today he did it for someone else that was not him.

Hunt, kill, eat.

The blood tasted good. Way too good, considering where it came from.

—-

Parker had come to him first, that kid was way too predictable for his own good, and yet Owen has to admit he was surprised to see that the kid came loaded. Luckily, he couldn’t feel the pain of the bullets piercing his body, but yet he was slightly shocked to see the bullet holes on his own body. Owen touched them, feeling the soft skin as blood started to pour from the wound, noticing later that Parker was actually calling the police. That small moment, Owen was sure he would die that night.

He didn’t want to die in the police hands, however. God knew what they would do to him, or what kind of experimentation they would do with him; even though they left Davey alone, Owen was the sovereign killer, and they wouldn’t be so worried about his comfort for sure.

No, he wanted to die, but he wanted Parker to kill him.

It was way too easy to rile Parker up, just make up a lie about killing the oh so gentle teenager that actually cared about him. It would make him angry, it would make him pull the trigger, it would finally paint an end to Owen’s pathetic excuse of a life, if only Parker pulled the trigger, if only he had the guts to do it.

Owen was furious at the fact that Parker didn’t kill him. He wanted to be killed by Parker, he had long forgotten the reason of why he began to stalk him in the first place, he just wanted Parker to shoot him, and he couldn’t even give him the pleasure of being murdered by him. But no, Parker had to take the “high road”. In his anger, he tried to do the job by himself, only realizing that the gun was out of bullets.

What a joke.

In his anger, he strangled Parker until the point of fainting. Owen sat on top of the unconscious teenager, just simply staring at him; he wasn’t sure how long he actually stared at Parker simply lying there, as if he was just sleeping peacefully. Owen scooped Parker’s chin with his hand, simply feeling how warm and soft the teenager’s cheek was.

The Aware suddenly realized the reason why he went to Parker’s house the night he was being hunted by the Red Head woman, the reason of why he specifically targeted the bullies and killed them in cold blood, the reason of why he cared so much about Parker’s well-being.

He killed them for him. He killed them for _him_.

Owen violently squeezed Parker’s cheek, causing the teenager to moan in pain.

He had to get out of there.

Owen could simply leave Parker to rot on the street, but this wasn’t about Davey anymore. It was about Parker, it has always been about Parker. Silently and with difficulty, he began to drag himself at the unconscious teenager down the street. Just before Owen was done with Parker, there was something he needed to know. Something he needed to be sure of.

—-

In some way, Owen was outraged at the fact Parker wasn’t glad that his bullies were dead. He knew that the teenager would be upset by his “killing” of that one innocent guy, but he simply couldn’t wrap his mind around the fact that Parker was actually incredibly angry that he killed his harassers for daring to mess with him.

After all, Owen did it because he cared for Parker, he just realized that. How could Parker not notice this?

“You hate me remember?! You hate everyone!”

Owen didn’t expect those words to hit him as hard as they did. The only thing he could do was just stare sadly at Parker’s angered face (God, he looked beautiful even angry). Shame felt his core as if that secret he just discovered was also discovered by Parker. This was proven by the sudden horrifying silence that followed. As if Parker had just realized what the real situation was.

_…You hate me, Right?_

The barking made it impossible for those words to reach Owen’s ears, and just after that, blackness consumed him.

—-

Owen knew exactly what went wrong.

His left stump kept leaking blood as he was sprawled on the corner of an alley, the rain hitting him in the face as he tried to guess what Parker was doing now.

Owen kept laughing, but it had no meaning at all. He would be outraged, but he was too tired to feel anything that wasn’t just exhaustion. His mind kept jumping at Parker and his small frame passed out just under him, and how much Owen had messed up. It wasn’t supposed to end like this.

Owen took a deep breath as he recalled Parker standing in front of him, screaming at him for killing those bullies.

_How dare you?_ , Owen whispered to himself.

_I did it for you, Parker_ He felt his blood slowly draining him. He wondered if he could finally die from that.

Owen shouldn’t have left him alive. He should have murdered Parker when he could, dumping his mutilated body on Davey’s doorstep instead of starting this wicked game. He should have killed him. He should have killed him.

_I did it for you._

**Author's Note:**

> A friend requested some sad owen fic, soooo I tried my best specially because this guy creeps the hell out of me.


End file.
